Valentine
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: All of the girls at school want to know. Who is getting Valentine's roses from Seto? There will be a second chapter.


Valentine

I've been obsessed with a skating anime, you might have heard of it. It caused me to forget both boy's birthdays, Christmas and New Year's Eve. This story could make up for it.

ceo

The chauffeur opened the door of the limo for his young masters. Seto elegantly stepped out. He adjusted his white uniform. Turning, he took the bouquet from his brother. He smiled over the red roses. They were perfectly matched and smelled wonderful. Mokuba followed him out of the limo. He was carrying a pure white vase. It's been a year since they left Egypt and a lot happened. Over New Year's, Otogi pointed out something that shocked him at the time but makes perfect sense now.

"Kaiba, a lot of people annoy you but Jounouchi was the only one you paid any attention to."

Seto understood, Jounouchi was special. A week before Valentine's Day he decided to ask him out. He had a brief moment of doubt and called Yugi. Yugi confirmed that his friend has been interested in Seto from the beginning and steadily grew in affection until he had a full blown crush. Yugi promised to keep his surprise secret.

The Kaiba brothers entered the school. Mokuba wished he could hang out his friends but he had to get to his own school. Out of all of the people who liked his big brother, Jounouchi was his favorite. The guys were so different but they also balance the other guy out. Being Jounouchi's friend made Seto more human and Jounouchi matured under Seto's influence. He was also a lot of fun to play with.

Mokuba looked around and stifled a laugh. The girls were falling over each other. Scrambling around as their prince walked in with the red roses. As each girl was passed and obviously not one he was seeking, they all, without fail, began to cry.

"Red roses! They mean 'I love you'!"

"Who is Kaiba's girlfriend?! I demand to know who it is!"

"Who's getting those roses?!"

One by one the girls wiped their eyes as curiosity over came their disappointment. The girl for their prince had to be a princess. A few girls came forward believing they were the one. These girls turned haughty.

"How dare he?!"

"I'm the best/prettiest/richest girl in school! I demand to see the girl Kaiba chose over me!"

These girls followed as Seto went straight up their classroom. The moment was here. Seto felt his heart beat. He was only vaguely aware of the growing crowd. None of those people mattered. He opened the door and walked in. In a glance, he realized Yugi gathered their friends but judging by their surprised expressions, Yugi had kept his promise. Anzu sat by her grinning boyfriend, her eyes tearing up in excitement. Otogi grinned knowingly. He knew Seto picked up on his hint. Bakura just felt happy for them. Honda was chatting with Jounouchi when Seto entered. He stopped in mid-sentence and grinned wolfishly at his friend. Jounouchi saw nothing and heard nothing except for Seto. His hand went to his mouth and he stood up and his heart sped up. It looked like today was going to be a very good day. He took a breath, steadied himself and watched as the tall, handsome man walked toward him. Jounouchi even felt a little bashful for a moment.

Seto walked right up to him and grinned. Honda melted out of the way. The girls filled the doorway six deep. There was a collective gasp. Seto held out the roses and said:

"Katsuya, please be my Valentine."

Seto unconsciously used his given name.

Jounouchi accepted the roses and moved in for a hug. He choked out:

"Yes, Seto, a thousand times yes."

Seto was also overwhelmed and just held him. Mokuba slipped next to them and picked up the roses before Jounouchi dropped them. He left the classroom and filled the vase with water. He had to step over passed out girls but managed without spilling a drop. He pulled the clippers out of his pocket, trimmed and arranged the roses as their gardener instructed him. He placed the flowers where the scent would be picked up by the breeze and everyone inhaled the sweet scent. The boys were oblivious to everyone in the room. They were sitting together and talking softly. Mokuba finished his task, walked over to his friends and talked to them for a bit. Finally, he had to leave for school. Otogi, Bakura, and Honda left for their own classrooms. But first they made sure the girls recovered and got back to their class. Within an hour, the whole school knew Seto and Katsuya were dating.

Some people in the neighborhood believed a bonfire was lit behind the school. No it was a gathering of girls, burning their "Seto Kaiba Club" buttons in the burnable trash fire. The girls were given a special detention on the subject of what is and what isn't "burnable".

ceo

I have an idea for the Valentine's dinner date. It will be out soon as chapter two with more, lots more Puppyshipping cuteness.

Please review.


End file.
